With the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices are now provided in the art that can freely connect to wireless/wired networks and are small enough to be easily portable. For example, portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, or the like have been built to support various functions such as Internet access, multimedia content playback, voice and message communication, etc.
When the electronic device is connected to a network such as the Internet, it may provide a function that allows the user to search for content or service that the user desires. To initiate this function, the user of the electronic device may transmit a search keyword to a search engine and may receive the content or service corresponding to the search keyword. However, in this case, for example if the user does not know the name of the content or service he desires, it may be difficult for the user to directly generate the suitable search keyword. As an alternative, a dialog-type content providing system may be provided where the user enters natural language input, such as a natural language question. The system then performs semantic analysis on the natural language question to generate the search parameters corresponding to the natural language question.